Is Another Mystery/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E31 Exterior shot of Butterfly Castle.png S3E31 Glossaryck running through the castle.png S3E31 Marco Diaz running after Glossaryck.png S3E31 Glossaryck hopping through the halls.png S3E31 Marco Diaz sliding down a castle pillar.png S3E31 Glossaryck squeezing under Buff Frog's door.png S3E31 Marco Diaz outside Buff Frog's office.png S3E31 Marco Diaz entering Buff Frog's office.png S3E31 Marco Diaz looks inside Buff Frog's office.png S3E31 Glossaryck lying on Buff Frog's desk.png S3E31 Marco looking around Buff Frog's office.png S3E31 Marco Diaz picking up Glossaryck.png S3E31 Note addressed to Star Butterfly.png S3E31 Marco Diaz holding a note for Star.png S3E31 Note opens up in Marco Diaz's hand.png S3E31 Marco Diaz shielding his eyes.png S3E31 Marco Diaz reading the note.png S3E31 Marco Diaz looking distressed.png S3E31 Star Butterfly and Tom on Star's balcony.png S3E31 Star 'I have so much on my mind'.png S3E31 Star nervously stroking her hair.png S3E31 Star 'I don't think I can talk to anyone'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'you can talk to me!'.png S3E31 Tom 'that's a thing that boyfriends do'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'I'm all ears'.png S3E31 Tom 'technically I'm mostly eyes'.png S3E31 Tom puts his hand on Star's hand.png S3E31 Star Butterfly about to talk to Tom.png S3E31 Star and Tom hear Marco's voice.png S3E31 Marco running with Buff Frog's note.png S3E31 Star Butterfly running up to Marco.png S3E31 Tom annoyed by Marco's appearance.png S3E31 Star, Marco, and Tom read Buff Frog's note.png S3E31 Star Butterfly reading Buff Frog's note.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'this letter is legible!'.png S3E31 Star 'Buff Frog didn't write this note!'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly going to get her wand.png S3E31 Marco excited to go on an adventure.png S3E31 Marco 'I'm gonna try the lance this time!'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor getting Marco's attention.png S3E31 Tom offering to go with Star this time.png S3E31 Marco Diaz 'I'm her squire'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'okay, okay, yes'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'as her boyfriend'.png S3E31 Tom 'you kinda just interrupted'.png S3E31 Marco Diaz 'okay, true'.png S3E31 Marco Diaz 'Buff Frog's my friend'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S3E31 Star Butterfly ready to leave.png S3E31 Tom looking pleadingly at Marco.png S3E31 Marco looking annoyed at Tom.png S3E31 Marco 'Glossaryck is escaping again!'.png S3E31 Marco tossing Glossaryck off-screen.png S3E31 Glossaryck falling down the stairs.png S3E31 Marco runs after Glossaryck again.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor grinning happily.png S3E31 Marco giving Tom a thumbs-up.png S3E31 Star and Tom flying away on Cloudy.png S3E31 Star and Tom flying to Buff Frog's house.png S3E31 Star Butterfly jumping off of Cloudy.png S3E31 Star knocking on Buff Frog's door.png S3E31 Star and Tom enter Buff Frog's house.png S3E31 Buff Frog's house in a complete mess.png S3E31 Star enters the tadpoles' bedroom.png S3E31 Katrina's stuffed toy on the floor.png S3E31 Star 'I've got a really bad feeling about this'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'guess he's not home'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor wants to get a corn shake.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'are you for real right now?'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'we are just getting started'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'ask someone in the village'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly compliments Tom's idea.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'Marco could come up with'.png S3E31 Star and Tom in empty monster village.png S3E31 Tom 'I don't think anyone's here'.png S3E31 Star 'this just doesn't make any sense'.png S3E31 Star and Tom hear a strange sound.png S3E31 Star sees a flapping window shutter.png S3E31 Star looking in a monster's window.png S3E31 Abandoned house in the monster village.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'let's keep looking around'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor stops Star from walking away.png S3E31 Tom 'I want to get me some of that meat'.png S3E31 Monster meat with flies flying around it.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor shrugging nonchalantly.png S3E31 Star thinks about what happened to the monsters.png S3E31 Star Butterfly fears Mina captured the monsters.png S3E31 Star getting more and more stressed.png S3E31 Tom 'everyone is out grocery shopping'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'that's what peasants do'.png S3E31 Star 'what's that thing on your neck?'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'what's that on your arm?'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'I don't have anything on'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor falls onto the ground.png S3E31 Star 'what am I doing on the ground?'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly losing consciousness.png S3E31 Star wakes up in a burlap sack.png S3E31 Tom wakes up in a burlap sack.png S3E31 Star kicks Tom from inside her sack.png S3E31 Star and Tom caught in burlap sacks.png S3E31 Star and Tom in burlap sacks in the forest.png S3E31 Star and Tom trying to stand up.png S3E31 Star standing up; Tom falling over.png S3E31 Tom spinning in a circle on the ground.png S3E31 Tom running around in a panic.png S3E31 Star and Tom running around each other.png S3E31 Monsters looking at Star and Tom.png S3E31 Tom with his horns stuck in a tree.png S3E31 Red monster roaring at Star and Tom.png S3E31 Star and Tom run away from the monster.png S3E31 Star Butterfly running up a tree.png S3E31 Star Butterfly backflips off of the tree.png S3E31 Star does a flying kick at the monster.png S3E31 Star knocks out the red monster.png S3E31 Blue monster catches Star with her hair.png S3E31 Blue monster giving Star a message.png S3E31 Star looking up at the blue monster.png S3E31 Monster tells Star to stop looking for Buff Frog.png S3E31 Star and blue monster looking at Tom.png S3E31 Red monster about to break Tom's horns.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'what is going on here?!'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly happy to see Buff Frog.png S3E31 Star Butterfly finds Buff Frog.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles tackle Star Butterfly.png S3E31 Star Butterfly holding Buff Frog's tadpoles.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'I know nothing of letter'.png S3E31 Katrina appears from behind Buff Frog.png S3E31 Katrina revealing her muscular arms.png S3E31 Star Butterfly smiling at Katrina's arms.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'how many times must I tell children'.png S3E31 Buff Frog disappointed in Katrina.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'your house, it was a mess'.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'I would like see your house!'.png S3E31 Katrina 'I just want Star to know'.png S3E31 Star wondering where Buff Frog is going.png S3E31 Buff Frog and monsters about to leave Mewni.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'what are you talking about?'.png S3E31 One of the tadpoles holding a bag.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles holding bags.png S3E31 Star Butterfly in complete shock.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'you can't leave!'.png S3E31 Star begs Buff Frog to stay in Mewni.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'you tried, but it not work'.png S3E31 Star crying while hugging Buff Frog.png S3E31 Buff Frog opening a dimensional portal.png S3E31 Buff Frog glaring behind him at Tom.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor calling the monster fools.png S3E31 Tom 'how can you say things will never change?'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'you work at the castle now'.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'everyone in castle still scared of me'.png S3E31 Monster teen 'what do you care'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'why wouldn't I care?'.png S3E31 Two-headed monster 'you don't know what it's like!'.png S3E31 Eyeball monster 'being treated differently'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'I do know what it's like'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor calling himself a monster.png S3E31 Star surprised by Tom's admission.png S3E31 Monsters surprised by Tom's words.png S3E31 Eyeball monster surprised by Tom's words.png S3E31 Buf Frog surprised by Tom's words.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'technically half-monster'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor pointing at his horns.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor revealing his tail.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'okay, that's new'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor burning with fire.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor making a scary face.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'not in front of children'.png S3E31 Bearded monster 'you're a rich guy'.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'I am very rich'.png S3E31 Tom 'on an elevator with a stranger'.png S3E31 Tom ashamed of his monster lineage.png S3E31 Star Butterfly moved by Tom's speech.png S3E31 Buff Frog thanking Tom for his words.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'it was not good enough'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'I can try harder!'.png S3E31 Buff Frog hugging Star Butterfly.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'when it is your time to rule'.png S3E31 Star Butterfly 'how will you know?'.png S3E31 Buff Frog grinning at Star Butterfly.png S3E31 Buf Frog calling himself a master spy.png S3E31 Buff Frog calling to his tadpoles.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles tackle Star again.png S3E31 Star saying goodbye to the tadpoles.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'no more with the sentimental'.png S3E31 Two-headed monster about to leave Mewni.png S3E31 Alternative monsters leaving Mewni.png S3E31 Buff Frog's tadpoles jump into the portal.png S3E31 Katrina about to give Star a present.png S3E31 Katrina 'so you don't forget me'.png S3E31 Katrina presents lanyard with Star's name.png S3E31 Star accepting Katrina's present.png S3E31 Star giving Katrina her stuffed toy.png S3E31 Star watching the monsters leave.png S3E31 Buff Frog about to leave Mewni.png S3E31 Buff Frog doing his monster salute.png S3E31 Star and Tom wave goodbye to Buff Frog.png S3E31 Buff Frog saluting to Star and Tom.png S3E31 Buff Frog leaving Mewni.png S3E31 Star Butterfly feeling sad.png S3E31 Star 'I've only made things worse'.png S3E31 Tom telling Star to have a little faith.png S3E31 Tom Lucitor 'if we can make it work'.png S3E31 Star thanking Tom for his support.png S3E31 Star and Tom sitting together.png S3E31 Star Butterfly and Tom hugging.png S3E31 Tom 'did I do better than Marco?'.png en:Is Another Mystery/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона